1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a developing device and an electrophotographic image forming apparatus including the same, and more particularly, to a developing device for increasing the amounts of contained toners and an electrophotographic image forming apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus using an electrophotographic method, such as a laser printer, a general paper facsimile, a copier, or the like, prints an image on a medium by using an electrophotographic image forming system. An electrophotographic image forming system forms an electrostatic latent image by irradiating light corresponding to image information to a photosensitive body and forms a toner image by supplying a toner to the electrostatic latent image. Then, the toner image is transferred onto a recording medium and heat and pressure are applied thereto, thereby printing an image onto the recording medium.
An electrophotographic color image forming apparatus may include four developing devices that respectively contain toners of, for example, cyan (C), magenta (M), yellow (Y), and black (K). When a toner contained in a developing device is exhausted, the developing device is replaced with a new developing device. When a color image forming apparatus is used, since a text document is frequently printed, black toner is rapidly consumed.